Carta
by MiRuG
Summary: Una carta es enviada desde Hogwarts, en plena guerra. ¿Cómo se vive en el castillo?


**Titulo:** Carta

**Autora:** MiRuG

**Disclaimer:** Todo de JK Rowling y de quien ella considere oportuno. Yo robo los personajes sin ningún tipo de animo de lucro.

**Summary:** Una carta es enviada desde Hogwarts, en plena guerra. ¿Cómo se vive en el castillo?

* * *

(¯·..· Carta ·..·´¯)

* * *

_                                                                                                                        Hogwarts, 14 de Febrero de 1997_

_Querida Sophie,_

_Te escribo con la poca esperanza que me queda, tras mis intentos fallidos y mis cartas devueltas. Te seré sincero ya que estoy más que convencido de que eres capaz de descifrar las mentiras que te pueda escribir, y venir hasta Hogwats para castigarme. La lechuza debería pasar tranquilamente por la barrera, he logrado que un hechizo la vuelva invisible para todo tipo de magia y espero que funcione está vez, por que si no realmente estaré desesperado. _

_No pienses que te escribo con toda la libertad, mi nuevo guardián, Severus Snape, quién tiene sus aposentos extremadamente cerca de los míos, acaba de pasar, para verificar si todo iba bien, y lo hará de nuevo en unos tres horas. Y espero que con sus sentidos agudos, no se de cuenta de que te escribo. Por que se podría armar la buena. Pienso que Severus ya se ha dado cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de Albus, cuando este le dijo que se llevaría una sorpresa, yo soy quizás mas Slytherin que Gryffindor. _

_En las otras cartas te relataba, las ultimas novedades. _

_¡Donde vivo ya no es mi Hogwarts! A causa de la guerra, las cosas han cambiado mucho últimamente. Dumstrang, Beauxbatons y Salem, se encuentran refugiadas en el castillo, y con ellas han sobrevenido muchos alteraciones. Los profesores docentes son el triple de lo que lo serían normalmente, así que el nivel que les exigen es casi sobrehumano. Hasta los pequeños niños de primero tienen clases de combates, su nivel es dos, casi tres, veces mayor al que yo tenía con esa edad. Los alumnos de séptimo, por lo que tengo entendido, ya que yo ya no estudio con ellos, están adquiriendo un nivel equivalente al que tendría un auror en su segundo año de carrera. Además todos los alumnos tienen prohibido salir para cualquier cosa, excepto las clases. _

_Hay excepciones claro, como yo mismo. Al principio la situación me pareció dolorosa, casi inaguantable. Pero claro esta, todo tiene sus ventajas. Pese a las incontables clases que me hacen trabajar de media trece horas todos los días, sin excepción, mis salidas nocturnas me están permitidas, siempre y cuando alguien este enterado. Durante el día, me han concedido hasta el permiso de salir a los terrenos, si es que tengo tiempo. Claro que nunca lo tengo. _

_Eso si, yo también estoy incluido en el nuevo articulo, que prohíbe todo tipo de intercambio postal. Si, por eso, espero que Severus no me sorprenda mandándote está carta. Aun así, tomare el riesgo. _

_Por otra parte, yo me encuentro bastante bien, físicamente he cambiado bastante, ya no llevo gafas... Entre Poppy y Severus lograron hacer una poción contra la miopía que funcionara en mi. ¿Ya te había comentado lo de los intentos fallidos, verdad? No recuerdo si fue antes o después del nuevo articulo. En fin, yo también tengo nuevos profesores. Todos son amables aun que estrictos conmigo, en especial, Hirál Hapste, un antiguo amigo de Snape, es mucho mas insufrible de lo que era Severus antes de que yo dejara sus clases con mis compañeros. Es mi profesor de Artes Oscuras, en realidad los dos lo son. _

_En fin, no quiero aburrirte con esas cosas. Sé muy bien que quieres saber si he hablado con alguien últimamente. Pero siento decirte que realmente no sé como están, ni Ron, ni Hermione, hace casi un mes que no los veo, y no quiero ni contarte desde cuando no tengo una conversación con ellos. Si, es frustrante. Aun que por Dumbledor sé todas las novedades. Parece ser que desde hace varias semanas, son una pareja. Les ha costado tiempo, aun que con todo esto de la guerra y que ellos son los nuevos ejemplos a seguir, no es que hayan tenido muchas facilidades. Espero poder felicitarlos algún día. _

_Creo que eso es todo. _

_No. Miento, necesito descargar todos mis sentimientos y se que tu no perdonarías que no lo hiciera. ¿Antes dije que la situación tenía sus ventajas? Retiro lo dicho. La desesperación, la soledad y la tristeza que siento en este momento, no se pueden expresar con palabras. Sé predecir cuando Marte se alineara con el tercer satélite de Júpiter, sé resolverte problemas aritmanticos con números codificados de tres maneras diferentes, sé hacerle frente a mil criaturas mágicas... ¿Pero de que me sirve todo eso, si soy incapaz de compartirlo con alguien? ¿Si ya no recuerdo por lo que lucho? ¿Si me siento tan desgraciado que no albergo ningún tipo de esperanza? Mi corazón solo late por inercia, ya no recuerdo que es lo que es amar a alguien, compartir algo con una persona. No sería capaz de citarte ni siquiera una verdadera razón por la que luchar en la batalla que siento se aproxima a pasos agigantados, no sabría expresar por que razón yo soy mejor que Voldemort, o por que razón debería luchar y no dejar que me matara. _

_Los sentimientos, todos aquellos recuerdos de cariño, de afecto ya solo son recuerdos efímeros, como de otra vida, están velados por una gran capa de color negro, que me hace olvidar cualquier posible lazo con alguien. Sophie. Está soledad carcome mi alma. Sé cual es mi deber, pero también sé que he llegado a un punto en el que ya no lucho por mi futuro, si no por el de todos los inocentes que viven fuera y que no se merecen ningún tipo de atrocidad que él pueda infringirles. _

_Mi pequeña Sophie, siento que hayas sido tú la que has leido esto. Pero pienso terminar pronto con todo esto. Yo ya no aguanto más, mi alma ya no aguanta y se va a quebrar por siempre. Así que pienso terminar con todo lo más pronto posible, es probable que mis acciones vayan a ser precipitadas, pero... Espero que me puedas entender... Espero que logres entender por que lo hice y se lo expliques a todos. Sé que lo haras por mi. _

_Sophie, recuerda que os lleve en mi corazón, _

_Que te lleve en el corazón, _

_Con amor, _

_Harry Potter. _

* * *

HoLa,

La verdad es que se me acaba de ocurrir escribir esto, en plena clase de Francés, y bueno me han dado un castigo por ponerme a escribir la carta en el papel y no hacerle caso a la profesora, pero poco importa. No tengo pensado continuarlo, pero si queréis que lo haga, no tenéis mas que pedirlo. En fin,

Gracias por leer,

MiRuG


End file.
